Adopted Demigod
by PerfectlyImperfect99
Summary: For so long, I was on my own, fighting my own battles having only my magic to protect me, but I was NOT ready for the idea of being thrown into the world of demigods and their demigod-ishness. It's amazing how killing ugly monsters can bring two entirely different worlds together. With meeting new faces and fighting battles that I thought weren't my own, this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

Adopted Demigod

_I was running. Well, running would be an understatement; I ran for dear life. I didn't even get a chance to look at whom or what was chasing me. I mean, there I was just minding my own business going through a forest to look for something that I knew I would need in the future but also knew that I would evidently forget, so I figured, Why not just get it now? Well, I guess there was my big mistake because all I needed was to hear that horrid hissing noise like dozens of fingernails scraping against a chalkboard, and I took off. Of course, it was still my fault for being off on my own in a barren forest even though I was warned multiple times to never underestimate any normal circumstance, but I still blame that blasted plant._

* * *

Chapter 1

The Start of Something Exciting

It all started when I as in the forest looking for that blasted herb to help make a healing serum that I was taught years ago to help heal wounds or to at least dull the pain. I didn't get any injuries, thankfully, but I still wanted it just in case. My mentors taught me well in makings things to help with your well-being, but the ingredients they used would always made you search for them even if you have to scour the globe for them. That was why I was in was in New York, practically stumbling my way through the bushes to find what I needed. My so-called calculating eyes roamed the current area I was in; a flat, small area with trees dotting the edges as if to tell whoever was sane enough to hike through here that I was in an area that was different, dangerous even. The grass was a little bit lighter than the dark, lush grass that I walked on before I came to this specific area, as if someone put some peroxide meant to keep bugs away was spilt here. Ignoring my conscience that I should just move to a different area, my feet moved to the edge of the mini field where, surprisingly, the herb was growing. It looked small and almost out of place compared to the tall trees soaring above it, but it looked plentiful enough for the right amount I needed.

I took out some miniature scissors and cut off a good amount I'd need for my serum. I stood up, smiled contently, and started to dust off my jeans that I knew had seen better days but still kept their dark color as if to say that they were still good. That's when everything went wrong.

I didn't even get a chance to think about leaving or to even try to look back at the monster that was a few yards behind me at the most. My instincts just told me one thing once I heard the horrible noise emanating from it: _Run. _And that's exactly what I did; I immediately dropped what was in my hands and ran straight into the forest as the horrid hissing coming from the monster continued to overpower my hearing, yet I still ran before something impaled a tree that was near me and started to make a sound like it was dissolving. _Acid_, I thought frantically. Noises of running behind me alerted me that my pursuer was gaining behind me as if I challenged it to a race of who can outrun the other. My surroundings blurred around me as I ran not even caring what direction I was going in. My lungs felt like they were on fire, and I had to stop before I felt like they were going to collapse. I ran behind the nearest tree and sank to the ground, clutching my throat and gasping for air. My memories screamed at me to close my mouth, so I wouldn't lose any air and try to breathe through my nose instead.

I knew the monster was gaining on me by the sound of its legs that were faster than I had suspected. I slowly stood up and glanced apprehensively to get a good look at the monster. The best word I could come up with to describe it: ugly. It looked like a mutated version of a scorpion but with giant fangs peeking out of its mouth with green acid oozing out, making the ground below it a shade even more lighter if that was possible with every drop. I turned my head away and thought of the best option on how to fight it or at least how to distract it, so I could gain a little bit more ground. Getting up close would be like a suicide mission, literally, because of how fast it's grotesque and big head can turn and shoot me with acid. Taunting it and then running a few yards ahead seemed like the best option 'till I could make a plan on how to either decapitate the head or chop off the sharp, wicked looking tail that could impale me within seconds. My conscience debated furiously on which option seemed the most sane; I sighed, contradicted myself for such an idiot for getting myself into this mess, ran ahead, putting myself in its line of vision, and turned around, yelling, " Yo, ugly!"

It focused its beady, black eyes on me and started to walk, or crawl, or whatever mutated scorpions do once they feel like they've cornered their prey. It reminded me like a panther in a jungle, eyeing its prey before lunging, making the kill. _Come on, come on, _I thought, just_ a few more steps_. It got within 10 feet of me before I boldly said,

"Oh, give me a break! Now, of all times, you decide to slow down? What, that big head of yours finally getting to you?"

I was shocked for a split second on where this newfound courage came from before it roared at me, getting the idea that I just mocked it, with its mouth foaming for another acid-projecting missile, and it started to begin our "chase" again. I high-powered ahead of it and ran for dear life yet again, except this time I took out a few of my weapons. I would try to go behind a tree and shoot one of my arrows from my supply and then run in a different direction to try and confuse it. I kept that up for a while, but I know "Big and Ugly" over here was starting to get agitated. It hissed at me and shot another poison missile at me, landing just above my head. I rolled to the side into a crouched fighting style with my bow and arrow drawn and shot at it. The arrow impaled itself into the monster's side; the monster roared, but the head went over and took it out as if it was nothing.

"Can't you just die already?" I yelled at the monster while standing up.

It gave me loathing look and shot a quick shot of poison at me. I shrieked and dove to the side; I didn't even dare look back at it; I just ran, and by the sounds of its scaly, reptilian feet, it was gaining on me quickly. As I was running, I saw this square arch made out of tan stones with Greek symbols at the top just a few yards ahead of me, but I didn't even pay attention to what it said. I ran towards it but didn't go through it, and call me crazy, but I could've sworn that I heard a conch horn being blown. I turned around, ignoring the sounds coming from the other side of the arch, and faced the monster as it finally caught up with me. It roared the loudest it's ever roared since I encountered it, and I could tell it was angry at me. I smiled crazily, getting it right where I wanted it. I took out my double fighting swords and made no attempt to lunge at it, yet.

"Oh, come on," I drawled on, making it even angrier. "A little run through the forest too much for you to handle?" It hissed at me, the cold glare in its eyes growing colder by the minute with its feet clawing at the ground as if it was going to charge at me like an angry bull.

"Oh, is the big, bad monster scared? Finally going to give in, are we? Well, don't worry, big guy, this is going to be such an _easy kill_."

That did it. It roared in defiance at me, mouth foaming like a bubble-making machine gone haywire and shot a long stream of putrid acid at me, but I rolled to the side and continued running to it. I swiped it across the neck, getting dangerously close like what I had anticipated. It was about to bite me where were I was standing, but I did a backflip, landing gracefully as ever on my feet in a fighting stance. I probably looked like a crazed acrobat who had too much coffee this morning, with all the grinning and name-calling, but frankly I didn't care at the moment of how weird I looked; I was used to people looking at me weirdly as if there was glowing, neon sign above me advertising, "Freak show right here, folks!"

It reared its head back, probably collecting more acid to shoot, yet I needed to distract it, so I could try and decapitate the head. I did multiple cartwheels to the left- thankful that my swords were enchanted, so they could disappear and reappear when I wanted them to- ran then jumped on to its back, stabbed it, but I was thrown off guard when its tail finally woke up from its nap and almost stabbed me in the back before I could take out my sword. I got off the ground just in time before the tail made another lunge. I knew my sword could instantly come back to me if I called for it, yet my mind told me to stay focused. With only one sword now, I gave a battle cry and ran. I ended up having to stop and do a complete bridge with my back when an acid stream was flying directly above me, but that didn't stop from me.

Apparently, this monster thought that I had disappeared, so it was completely taken back when I made a defining swipe to one of its fangs. Thankfully, my sword didn't melt into a puddle of iron. Clearly, this monster was getting fed up with me because it moved its head to the opposite direction a little too fast and knocked my sword out of my hand, leaving me too paralyzed to summon anything else. As fast as lightning, its tail came up over my head and almost impaled me, but I cursed and did two backflips to get out of the way, landing in a cat-like crouch. _Seriously, this thing is pissing me off!_

"You want a fight, don't you? Well, I'll give you something to fight about," I said menacingly.

As much as I delayed myself from using my powers, this was a time I called on them to finish this guy off. I stood up slowly, clenching my fists till they were white, and that's when the ground started to respond to my will. The earth started to shake viciously, and I could hear the monster roaring in protest. It started to back away as I continued to stare it down, my eyes filled with pure hate, and I could tell my powers were making the monster look at me like a had actual fire in my eyes. I smirked and raised my hands slowly, my palms facing the monster. Fire burst from my hands making a wall of orange-red flames on the grass in front of me. The monster still wasn't going to give in, so it stood its ground, clearly not intimidated by my little "fire show." I lowered my hands and, while using a little help from the wind, did a front flip onto the monster's head, with my backside facing the arch and my wall of fire. It roared and bucked, finally realizing where I was, and tried to unsuccessfully shake me off.

What happened in the next moment went by all so fast; I summoned my swords and slashed at its tail, making it rise to give one more deadly strike directly targeted at me. I made my swords disappear, and I waited for the final blow. At the last minute, I jumped off, doing an aerial backflip, and looked right where I was standing just a few moments ago: right on top of the monster's head but this time with its own tail impaled directly at the top of its skull. It roared loudly in pain, getting a taste of its own medicine, just like I had planned. It started to disintegrate into yellow sand, and I used my earth powers to open the ground, making its remains go straight to where it needed to go. By now I had extinguished the fire by forming water through the moisture of the air and moved the dirt, so everything would look like there wasn't a battle that just happened here. I smiled contently from my victory, sheathed my swords, and dusted off my hands, and turned around, only to be greeted by the gazes of many people who looked about my age or older in battle armor, orange t-shirts with the logo "Camp Half-Blood" and a centaur under it, with all their weapons drawn yet lowered, and all of them had looks of astonishment on their faces.

Me, being the crazy person that I am, just had to say, "So, how's it going?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Life Stories and New Faces

I nervously wrung my hands behind my back and rocked on the balls of my feet, while smiling nervously to try and ease some of the thick awkwardness going through the air. They were still unresponsive, so I just decided to gently walk up to the arch with my hands in front of me saying I meant no harm.

"Look, I'm sorry if there was some huge misunderstanding about a monster invasion on your, uh, camp here, but I really mean no harm. I was just walking through the forest a few yards back, and it just snuck up behind me, really."

I looked around but was still greeted with emotionless faces, some faces on the other hand looked apprehensively at me as if I was about to transform into a monster myself while others looked clearly confused at me. Then, suddenly, a centaur came up with his bow on his back and a questioning look on his face. He had brown, shaggy hair and a beard to match on the human half of him; the other half was one of a white, majestic stallion with the eyes of a teacher; calculating yet wise. He looked at me, probably wondering why a 13 year old girl just took down a monster 6 times her size. I mean, who wouldn't? I looked the same as always; dark, layered black hair that went to my waist, a dark tanned complexion, my usual enchanted black long-sleeved trench coat that stopped at the middle of my thighs, dark blue skinny jeans, and my old purple converse. The only thing that made me different was the double fighting swords strapped to both of my sides. Nothing out of the ordinary here. Well, maybe the fact that I just took down a mutated scorpion monster a few minutes ago.

I sighed and looked down, realizing that I had a lot to explain about yet again. Apparently, my feet must have had a mind of their own because they started to walk through the arch while I kept on explaining how I'm not a threat. I looked up with a small smile on my face only for it to slowly disappear by the sounds of whispering. I looked around confused 'till I looked back, and I realized that the arch was now behind me instead of in front of me. I peered closely and saw this almost transparent force field, obviously protecting this place, fading away ever so slowly. I turned back to the crowd in front of me, confused, but they were still whispering and staring. It was starting to make me shift uncomfortably until the centaur spoke in a booming voice, "Silence!"

He looked at me for a possible response for why I was now on the opposite of their arch, but I had none; I was just as confused as they were. A tall, athletic blond girl with curly hair and stormy grey eyes broke out from the crowd to my left and came up to the centaur, her knife out and glistening. She kept looking at me, and I didn't need to take a moment to wonder what she was doing or what was running through her head. She was scrutinizing me, deciphering every movement I made. The girl, probably about 15, finally spoke to the centaur in a cold voice: "Chiron, what do we do with her?"

"Silence, Annabeth. Let the girl give her reasons as to why she is here." He turned to me; this time I was met with kind and concerned eyes. He beckoned to me as if he wanted me to join him for something. "My dear, if you would ever be so kind, would you mind coming with me to discuss your arrival? I mean you no harm whatsoever; I just want to talk." He moved to the side and gestured to a blue and white huge house in the distance about 4 stories in height, nonetheless.

I nodded slowly and gave a grateful smile. The crowd made a path for us as we started to walk in the direction of the house. I kept my head down, my hands at my sides and not on my sword hilts to show that I still meant no harm. At least now, someone has asked to hear my side of the story. Thank goodness my hair is long, so it could try and cover my face occasionally. We walked in silence, and I was grateful to realize that it was just the two of us who were heading to the house. Once we were at the steps of the porch leading into the house, the centaur- or Chiron, as I've now learned- was starting to sit in a wheelchair, his horse legs disappearing behind him and fake legs already in the front. I didn't do a double-take when his legs disappeared; I was used to seeing magic at its finest. I just looked at him, waiting patiently for him to get accustomed to.

He spun the wheels going to reach for the door, but I beat him to it by jogging a little to help him out. As I held the door wide open for him, he smiled up at me in thanks, and I reciprocated. I followed Chiron inside after I shut the door and looked around at the place. Old warn down couches, a fireplace with a leopard mantle that I swear was following me just above it, old arcade games in a corner that blinked in different colors, and a ping-pong table taking up one big space to my left. He caught me looking at the table weirdly and replied,

"It's actually used as a conference table for meetings. And as far as I know, I don't believe it's ever been used for its actual purpose of entertainment. Though, I could be wrong," he said with a kind smile. He motioned for me to sit on one of the old couches, while he sat right across from me. He didn't look at me like that intimidating blonde chick did; he looked at me with eyes of concern and good ol' curiosity. I relaxed at the thought and sat up straight with my back against the couch waiting for the questions to come, but before we even began, he said in a calm voice:

"Annabeth, you could come in, you know." And she did, but with someone following her. A guy, about the same age with messy black hair and green eyes at the most interesting shade that I've ever seen, came in and just stood at the door way. Chiron beckoned them forward, and they walked near him in hesitant steps. I tried to smile, but with all the awkwardness going through the air, I just looked down into my lap and tucked a strand of hair behind my left ear.

"My dear, it is not very often that we get occurrences like what happened earlier, but it doesn't mean that we can't just let it pass by like it was something ordinary. You understand, don't you?" I looked up at him and nodded my head. He continued, "So, I would like to ask first and foremost, what were you exactly doing roaming these forests?"

"It's obvious, Chiron. She's a spy working for the other side," the girl, Annabeth, had said with an icy glare. Before he could reprimand her, my voice apparently had plans of its own. "I'm not a spy, if that's what you're thinking. And I'm not working for anyone either." I met her gaze and held it. "I've been on my own for the past 6 years and have been doing pretty well, if I do say so myself." Her expression changed to disbelief for a moment, yet she remained quiet, as did Chiron and the guy standing next her.

"I left my home and my family for... various reasons, you see. I was normal, like any other child you could find, but that doesn't mean I had it easy." The look on my face was probably one of bitterness and maybe anger, but they didn't question me; the guy on Annabeth's right finally spoke up: "So where do those freaky powers come into the picture, then?"

"Shut up, Percy! Gods, can't you be silent for a minute?" Annabeth said irritably. He was about to protest, but Chiron stepped in and shushed the both of them. "That's actually the main reason. I left because I knew my parents thought of me as a monster when I got my powers. They tried to avoid me, probably thinking that they're only kid got cursed for something, so they kept their distance, especially when my powers would start to act up. They were even so afraid of what I had become that they pulled me out of school; that doesn't mean, though, that I didn't do some investigating. Finally, I was too fed up with it. Even when I got my powers under control, they still treated like I needed to be always watched, always needed to be observed, so I don't ruin their reputation or worse, embarrass them for what I really am. So, one day, I finally left. I highly doubt they even cared. It must have been a 'good riddance' for them," I paused for a second, thinking that what I'm about to say next would probably surprise them even more. "And I'm not a demigod, since that's what all of you were probably expecting."

They looked at me weirdly, as if I just grew another head or something. The guy that was standing next to Annabeth-or Percy, as I now learned- took a step forward and was about to ask me a question, but Annabeth beat him to it.

"Wait, you know about the Greek gods? And the monsters? Yet, you're not a half-blood?" She exclaimed and looked at me incredulously.

"All correct," I said while giving my signature crazy smile at them. I

used my powers to summon us all drinks that instantly appeared in our hands just to make things more interesting and less parched. Chiron and Annabeth gave me looks of astonishment and disbelief while Percy casually opened his can of Coke and frowned ever so slightly. He caught me looking at him weirdly and started to object, saying his drink was alright before, but I ignored him and used my powers to tweak his drink a little. I smiled, pointed at the can of Coke, and said, "Try it now."

He took a hesitant sip, with Annabeth and Chiron both silently observing him. They probably thought I spiked it to turn it into poison or a serum to turn Percy into a tree frog or something. I pushed those thoughts away when he looked back at me, astonishment written all over his face. "H-how did you do that? How did you know that I liked _blue cherry Coke_ instead or regular Coke?"

I smiled and took a sip of my 7UP and was ready to answer their questions. "Well, for one thing," I tapped the side of my head and simply said, "I just read your mind to help me figure out why you frowned at your drink," I turned to Annabeth and continued, "To answer your questions, yes, I do know that the Greek gods are currently living in America, preferably New York, and that they are indeed alive. I have been fighting monsters since I was seven years old, so that answers your second question, daughter of Athena," I said while taking another casual sip.

"How did you know-"

I tapped my head. "Mind reader, remember?" I said with a smile. She didn't return it, so I moved to Chiron next. "And I was in the forests to look for this." I set my drink down on the small brown coffee table in front of me, reached into one of the bottom pockets of my trench coat, and pulled out a small piece of the plant that must have fell in my pocket that I never noticed 'till now, when I sensed its presence and minor scent. "It's a plant that's a major ingredient for a healing serum for cuts, burns, things like that. I was taught how to make this years ago from some great people who had helped me learn how to use my powers so many years ago."

"There are more of you? Your kind, I mean," asked Chiron.

"Yes," I said apprehensively. I didn't want to reveal any of my old mentor's identities, but I still needed to be as open as possible. "I was seven years old when I received my powers, but I had no clue on how to even try to control them at first and don't ask me how I got them, either. Even up 'till now, I have not one clue as to where or why I have them. My magic would act up and all sorts of things would go berserk. The minute my parents found out they stayed away from me like I had the Spanish influenza or something. They would even try to "defend" themselves from me, as if I was an actual raging psychopath intent on hurting them." I rolled my eyes at the memories of the past seeping into my mind like a home movie, replaying every moment just for me to watch. I kept staring at nothing in particular when I talked; I didn't want to face them and the looks they'd have when I would finish explaining my life story.

"My mother resented me the most. I could her yelling at my dad at night saying I was nothing but a demon child that belonged in a mental institution for the young and mentally insane. My dad would try to come to my defense, but she would literally annihilate any chance of that happening. They knew I was hurt by their actions, but did they do anything to help? Did they care to even ask if I was okay? No. All they cared about was keeping their distance. No one pestered my parents for more information, obviously not wanting to defy my mother's word and get on her bad side. As time progressed, they could actually tolerate me being in the same room as them for a while; my mother wasn't too big on the idea of being near her own kid. She would always yell at me, saying things like if I did something uncalled for, she would send me to the nearest juvie, no hesitation required. So my powers were always kept hidden and were never to be spoken in or outside the house. But I was just as curious as to what I could do with them. I mean, can you blame me? A 7-year-old kid who discovers she has magical powers. Who couldn't ask for more?" I smiled wistfully at the idea, but the bitterness and anger from my memories got to me. "So I would secretly start to experiment late at night, or when my parents would literally abandon me in the house when they had to work. For hours on end I practiced, and I eventually was able to master them all in good time. The only slight problem was keeping my "training" a secret from my parents. They'd get suspicious from time to time, but they never questioned me. They just went back to keeping their distance and leaving food at my door when it was dinner time. That is, until one day did they discover what I was doing all this time.

"They caught me one day, and I didn't hear them at all because I was deep in concentration, so you could imagine my shock and nervousness that came after. My mother started screaming and yelling profanities all around and even looked like she was going to hit me," I cringed slightly at this and continued, "but my father, bless him, held her back, giving me enough time to escape to my room to hide for the time being. From then on I knew my mother would call the cops, an idea I knew she wanted to do in the first place, so I made sure the door was locked, and I started to pack. I couldn't care less about my stuff; I just wanted to leave so badly. All I did was jump off my bedroom balcony and started to run."

I leaned forward, put my elbows on my knees, and started to breathe in and out slowly, the nervousness and tension from explaining getting at me. "I had no sense of direction as to where went; I just ran as fast as my 7 year old legs could carry me. I could hear some shouting in the distance of my house, which made me run even faster, because I knew my mother either was trying to call the cops or made the call and was trying to reason with my dad. I ended up in an old playground and took refuge under a large tree for a couple of days." I looked up at them, dubious expressions on their faces.

"I didn't starve or get dehydrated, since that's what you're all thinking. I was smart enough to stash some food and bottled water in my room whenever my mother purposefully starved me at night, and I would eat that during the day. And I did pack some money as well, though I should say _stole from my parents_, since that's what I did sometimes when I would walk by their room and get this weird feeling to just take for the future. Quite ironic, isn't it? Anyway, about 3 days later since I became a runaway, did I start to see this guy casually observing me from the sidewalk at random times of the day. At first I thought it was a just a random bystander or a kid's parent looking at me, thinking I'm a hobo or something until I started seeing him almost all the time. One day, I decided to just leave in case he was the police, and lo and behold, random-bystander-dude is there, but this time he's walking towards me. I started to jog away, but he still kept up with me. Next thing you know, I'm in alleyway behind a Korean supermarket, and he just casually walks in but with friends this time. I started to panic, obviously, and the guy watching me just kneels down and asks me "Are you okay?"

Now, me being the crazy child I was just screamed at him to leave me alone and go find someone else to stalk. Smart, I know, but I was freaking out. He just looked back at his companions, as if asking them something, and I tried to find a way to get into the supermarket behind me, but they turned back in the nick of time. By now I was hyperventilating, but his friends backed away, leaving the first guy still kneeling. I questioned them, nonetheless, but they said that they've been looking for me for a long time. Odd, huh? They knew what I was and kept comforting and reassuring me that they wouldn't hurt me and showed me their ID's-which were different, obviously- as proof that they weren't kidnappers or unregistered psychopaths on the loose."

An uneasy silence filled the room as they all stared at me with looks of bewilderment (Chiron), astonishment (Percy), and slight disbelief (Annabeth, of course). I continued to smile as my eyes shifted over each person while my fingers on my left hand tapped on the top of the couch. I was about to say something to break the silence, but Annabeth beat me to it, thankfully.

"And you just went with them? Just like that?" I nodded nonchalantly. "And they never did _anything_ bad to you?" Man, this girl is like one, big, lean, questioning machine.

"Aside from the endless hours of training and self-defense," I said smiling. She didn't return it, mind you, but a look of understanding and the tiniest bit of relief washed over her so that was a good thing. The next one to speak was Percy who took his time structuring his sentence. "And you're how old?"

"13 years, 7 months, 2 days," I replied in a beat. He just stared at me as he asked another. "And you're parents never looked for you? At all?"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "They wouldn't even no where to _begin_. And it's not like I stayed in the same place either. They obviously hated me, so why should I put up with all that? Dude, as if."

He thought for a moment and asked, "So, you're _not_ just a mind reader, are you?" I laughed, and it felt good. "That is true; don't worry, I don't just read peoples mind for my personal entertainment."

"And yet you're doing it right now?" Annabeth questioned, arms crossed and right eyebrow raised. "For my personal entertainment? Good Lord, no; I was trained better than that. The only reason why I'm doing that is to show all of you that you can trust me."

"Trust you? You think that by reading our minds and unexpectantly showing up to our camp means we can actually trust you?"

"Yes and no. Look, I never even _knew _that there was a camp here; this is my first time in New York, and the only reason I'm reading your minds is to answer your questions and because I am literally showing you three what I'm capable of doing when I should be keeping this a secret, okay? And this is big move for me because I have to follow certain rules as well, so, in hindsight, yes I think you can trust me."

She still stared at me, deciphering my every move like a puzzle or a game of solitaire. Percy and Chiron were practically doing the same thing. I leaned on my knees and looked between all three of them.

"Look, I know that this is very hard to believe right now but think of it this way: you two," I said, beckoning to Percy and Annabeth "probably didn't even believe the person who told you that you were half mortal and half god or goddess, right?" They both undoubtedly nodded. "Then please hear me out when I say that what I am telling all of you is the truth and nothing but the truth and that I mean you and your camp no harm whatsoever. If you would like, I can just leave the area and forget about everything thing that I just saw." They all looked as if they were having a telepathic debate based on their facial expressions. I licked my lips nervously and decided to drink from my can just to calm my nerves. Suddenly, Annabeth and Percy started to argue back and forth, and here I am eyes wide in surprise and my poor, poor can only inches away from my mouth.

"Are you serious right now, Percy? She's obviously a spy working for Kronos!" At the mention of this name that I'm pretty sure I've heard somewhere in my studies, the room got instantly colder, and I shuddered.

"Really, Annabeth? Just because she unexpectedly shows up to Camp you just have to immediately assume that she's working for _Luke_?" Percy said his name with spite and resentment. Annabeth looked as if she had gotten slapped in the face with this guy's name. She regained her composure, and her facial expression turned livid. "I don't know whether she is working for him or not, Percy, but I'm just trying to be critical right now unlike _some _people who are obviously not thinking about the safety of the camp and everyone in it into consideration!"

Percy's expression screamed, '_Oh no, she didn't_.' "You honestly think that I'm not looking out for the camp, huh, _Wise Girl_? You and I both know that that statement is false. All I'm trying to get across is to at least back off and stop being so judgmental about everything, gods! She is practically _surrendering _to us right now, letting us decide her fate, and yet you still accuse her of being a spy? Now, that's just harsh."

"_Harsh_? I'll show you harsh, you-"

"Enough!" Chiron boomed. "Both of you sit down immediately, and the two of you will have kitchen duty with the harpies for an entire week!" That punishment was obviously used for major cases because they both sat down, albeit reluctantly, and shut up. Chiron huffed, and his gaze went back to me and stayed there. "I apologize for the sudden outburst, young one," he said looking at Annabeth and Percy who looked away shamefully, "there have been some recent _activities _outside of our camp lately, per se, which is why campers are very wary and doubtful at the moment because of the impact they cause, but I assure you that we have everything under control and sorted," he said encouragingly, "and I think that what you are doing in return is very brave and wise of you. Not many people will be so willing to be suddenly interrogated," he concluded with a smile.

I smiled, grateful that some of these people don't look at me as a total freak or potential enemy. "If you still want me to leave, I'd be willing to do so, if you all think that that's the right thing to do," I said. "Really, I get where you all are coming from; I know what it's like to get all defensive over the things we love because we see a potential threat, especially if it's sitting right in front of you," I said, smiling shyly. Percy looked over at Annabeth with his eyebrows raised as if to say, 'You call that evil?' She in turn scoffed at looked anywhere but him. I turned to Chiron, ready for practically anything else they had to say to me. "So, do you want me to leave? I can lead myself out the door."

He studied me for a moment, tilting his head to the side slightly. "No, my dear; not until I have gathered enough information just to make sure. Aside from your life story that you have willingly told me, I must say that for someone your age, I'm amazed that you have held out for so long; not a lot of people can do that," he paused, "but the only thing I must ask you is how you were able to pass through our borders. Judging by your knowing gaze, you know what this camp is for, don't you?"

I nodded, and shock suddenly seeming like the emotion of the day now for these guys. I sighed, embracing myself for whatever came next to decide if I can leave this camp, hopefully with all bodily parts intact. _Just great; this is _exactly _how I wanted to spend my first time in New York: being chased through a forest by a freak monster who shoots acid missiles, being interrogated and scrutinized like I'm an axe-murderer, and also stumbling upon a secret camp who could have me killed in seconds if I so merely skipped out of line. Yep, totally getting an 'I heart NY' t-shirt from the nearest gift shop now. _

"You must understand that you have now put me in a predicament that I have never witnessed in my many years as one a camp director. And to be quite frank, that is stating a lot. Even more so, I cannot simply turn a blind eye to this and let it go unobserved, for that will raise suspicions," Chiron paused momentarily, "but based upon your heroic feat of protecting this camp, it would seem unjust to punish you so and call you an intruder. With this in mind, and the fact that this camp has taken in many people who have been abandoned and have been living on their own, I am willing to make a compromise: I will grant you permission to stay here at this camp for the time being. We will give no direct reason as to why you are here or how you were able to pass through our borders, but we will merely say that you are a 'special case.' Just to give the campers here just a bit of the truth until further questioning." He peered more intently at me, if that was even possible, and finished off his verdict saying, "But you must _not_ say anything about your personal life aside from simple things to the rest of the campers; you may even lie if you need to, but in short, you must not reveal anything you have already spoken about here today. Does that seem fair?" He asked this kindly but with the stern confidence of a true leader.

I sat back against the worn-down couch, frozen, mulling over his words. It was extremely generous and well thought of at the same time. But at least it was better than the thought of leaving this place with either a couple bruises or a missing toe. "You're letting me stay? And you're _not_ arresting me?" I asked incredously.

"For the time being, young one. It seems unfair to punish and question you as if you are a threat. Furthermore, I simply cannot even think about the prospect of you going out to the world again on your own with gods-knows-what out there; that would be just as unfair as my first reason. At least now, we can question you on more friendly terms," he said humorously, the laugh lines at the corners of his eyes showing as he smiled at his own joke. I'm pretty sure my mouth was open-a bad habit I do when in shock-yet still I stayed frozen to my seat. "As confusing as it may be, I would like to learn, per se, about you and your capabilities to know just how you were able to get past our borders. Plus, I sense a strong aura and obvious power you hold, my dear. I would just like to also make sure it is being used for the greater good and also for protecting this camp and its secrets."

I nodded, the puzzle pieces sinking in. Not backing out now, I agreed to stay on the terms given to me. Apparently, my decision wasn't taken well, albeit not at all, because the minute I confirmed my stay, Annabeth immediately jumped up from her seat and shrieked, "You're _actually_ going to let her stay? You're practically letting her slip under our noses as we speak!"

"Well, technically, I'm not 'slipping'; I'm still sitting on this couch, aren't I?" I said sarcastically. Honestly, I get that this chick doesn't trust me as it is, but after admitting my life story and finally finding a stable place for a while, you would think that she could at least back off a bit. Apparently, Percy was thinking the same thing because he came to my rescue, defending me by saying that she was so quick to assume on practically everything and to cut me some slack. Her response: "Fine then; continue to be a gullible idiot! But I'm not going to agree just yet that she might not be the enemy." She then promptly got out of her seat and with one last glare-whether it was directed at me or Percy, I don't know- she stomped out of the room and slammed the door. Percy still looked riled up from their heated argument. Chiron just sighed and looked weary before turning his attention back to me. Percy, while blowing his shaggy hair out of his face in a huff, turned his attention to me worriedly, probably thinking that Annabeth's words affected me more than it did. He opened his mouth to apologize, but I held up a hand and smiled at him. "It's okay. I'm used to it, really."

"The accusations or the dramatic exits?" he said smirking. I pretended to think long and hard on my answer before replying. "Eh, give or take, both."

He laughed and looked much more at ease; even Chiron chuckled at our responses. After the laughter died down, I turned to Chiron and asked what would happen next as to my stay. "Well, you'd be staying here in the Big House since you aren't a demigod, and most likely you'll be participating with the campers in their daily activities, so you won't get bored to death. Oh, and mealtimes as well."

I froze at the thought of interacting with the other campers. It's bad enough that Annabeth is already wary of me as it is. Imagine the other campers' responses. Chiron asked Percy to show me around camp, so I can be familiar with my surroundings. He and I both got up, and before we went out, I walked shyly to Chiron and stuck out my hand to shake his. No matter how uptight my mother was at home and in public, she still had the sense to teach me proper etiquette to anyone I come in contact with. "Thank you for your kind hospitality to me even if you just met me today. The entire thing is very generous of you, sir."

He looked taken aback slightly but smiled nonetheless. He took my hand and shook it. I smiled one last thank you and walked to Percy who was waiting at the door. Suddenly, Chiron called out to me, "Wait! Forgive me, my dear, but I never learned your name upon your arrival."

I smiled and laughed at myself for forgetting the one crucial thing most sane people wouldn't forget to say when they meet someone new. "Adora. Adora De Luca."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Friend or Foe? You decide, obviously

"Don't take what Annabeth said offensively too much. She's just, overprotective, I guess," Percy explained to me as we walked down the steps from the Big House. I nodded. "Is it always like this when someone sketchy comes here?" I asked with a smile, hands in my pocket, and my eyes trained on Percy, who finally looked relaxed upon my arrival. He laughed, and I joined him. "Not all the time. My arrival here did stir up some tension, though, but hopefully I didn't look too sketchy."

"Why did you stir up tension? I mean, I get that finding a kid from any of the Big Three is definitely rare but why? You're the same just as everyone else here at this camp, I presume," I inquired thoughtfully. He shrugged and said, "When I arrived here, I was bruised and battered, and I was told that I fainted before I even crossed the arch. My friend, Grover, had to drag me across the boulder."

"What happened? Were you hurt?"

"I was ambushed. Or more specifically, _we _were ambushed. My mom, Grover, and I were on our way here, but we were attacked by the Minotaur." I'm pretty sure my eyes bugged out of my head, and my mouth opened unattractively upon hearing this. He turned around and laughed at my expression. "Don't worry, I killed it, but let's just say that the time after that was pretty rough because I was sent on another quest to retrieve Zeus's master bolt and somehow rescue my mom who was taken captive along the way. And we were on a deadline, too."

Dang. And I thought what happened earlier was too much for one afternoon. We walked leisurely around the camp with Percy showing me where everything was such as the different cabins and who they represented, the arena where everyone trains, the showers, the dining hall, and even the stables where he introduced me to all the majestic pegasi and horses. Percy explained the schedule of an ordinary camper to me, but I couldn't help but feel nervous about having to interact with the others aside from Percy.

Even up until now, I was still shy about meeting new people. I mean, I can introduce myself to someone if I wanted to, but I have to be wary of these people because I'm obviously in their territory, so they can easily outnumber me no matter how much of a fight I put up. I just hope not all of them would have the same reaction as that Annabeth chick.

"So you're name's _Adora_." Percy said it more as a statement, probably trying to test the waters with trying to get the pronunciation of my name correctly.

"And yours is Percy, which I learned a couple of minutes ago," I said laughing. "Don't worry, you said my name right; just think of it as Dora from T.V. but with an 'a' in front of it, thus making me the center of teasing from my peers," I said humorously. God, what I would give to change my name sometimes.

Percy was laughing at what I said, then beckoned to me that I was going in the opposite direction of where he was leading. I felt my face heat up slightly and looked down bashfully. Yep, definitely living up to my role as being a natural borne idiot by day and klutz by night. _Ai…_

We were walking down a well-lit hallway, and we emerged into a place that blew my mind. I gasped. We were in the center of a huge amphitheater. Its bleachers rose up around us like waves, getting higher and higher the more we looked up. Percy explained to me that they used the amphitheater on a daily basis after dinner for sing-a-longs and bonfires and sometimes for camp meetings. I could only pay half of my attention to Percy's voice, for I was staring at this place and all the possibilities it possesses. Dreams of performing in beautifully structured places such as this came into my mind, and my dreams since childhood seemed to make me even more homesick for the childhood I never really had.

As we walked back to the Big House, campers of all kinds and ages were staring at us. Well, I'm pretty sure mostly at _me_, seeing as how I'm the only one not wearing an orange shirt. I ducked my head down when Percy was talking to me, completely oblivious to all the stares. He probably noticed my silence after a while and looked at me confusedly then looked around at the campers still staring.

"What, haven't you all seen a new camper? Get lost," he shouted. I tried hiding even more behind my hair and clasped one hand over my right upper arm, rubbing it to soothe my jumpy nerves. Can I get even shyer?

Percy turned his attention to me and saw my anxious expression to get out of here. "Gods, I'm sorry, Adora. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. _Hades_, I'm such an idiot." I chuckled at his response. "Percy, it's fine. Thanks for defending me; not a lot of people do that for me, really. And you're not an idiot. Most of the time," I finished while smiling. He looked at me, playfully pretending to be offended at my comment about his idiocy. We continued our walk to the Big House where he told me that I should get my camp schedule from Chiron and reassured me that he'll get me when it's dinnertime. As he stood across from me about to leave, I stopped and thanked him for everything he had said and done for me today. He smiled warmly at me and said, "You're family now, Adora, and here at camp despite the many differences we all have, we all protect our family."

I'm pretty sure if my smile could get any bigger, it probably did at his words. I ran forward and hugged him; Percy seemed like the older brother I never had, and it shocked me how so much can change in just one day. He hugged me back once he recovered from his sudden shock and finally bid his farewell to me when I let go. I smiled, thinking that things could be turning up for the better.

I walked into the living room/meeting room where I first came in with Chiron and remembered to get my schedule from him and to find out where I would be sleeping. I mean, if I had to sleep on one of these couches I would be fine with that, too. But definitely away from that creepy jaguar head that seems to follow me whenever I enter the room. I proceeded to try and find Chiron in this house, but it was hard since this house was so freaking huge. I swear I'm pretty sure I passed the same bathroom twice already. I found a hallway that I hope I didn't pass through before and tried to find some kind of noise to see if Chiron was in any of these rooms. I heard some noise further down to a room and knocked, hoping it was Chiron behind the door. The door swung open to reveal that it was indeed him, and I breathed in relief. As I was about to speak to him, one of the closed doors down the hall abruptly opened to reveal a grumbling, porky guy in a somewhat hideous Hawaiian shirt with a newspaper tucked under his arm and a can of Diet Coke in his other walking, or more like stumbling, towards us.

He looked like one of those guys you can find in about any place who managed to look like a chubby baby and a full grown man at the same time, with curly Black hair darker than mine. He looked half-awake by his appearance, and when his gaze saw me and Chiron, he looked completely past us as if he didn't see us and then did a complete 360. His gaze was completely on me, which burned with scrutiny and something else. Recognition? He took a sip of his Coke and regarded Chiron in a bored tone.

"What," he belched here, "in my father's name is _she_ doing here?" he said while narrowing his bloodshot eyes and pointing a finger in my direction.

"Mr. D, this is our newest camper, Adora De Luca, and-"

"No," he interrupted rudely while scratching his rather large belly, "I mean, what is her _kind_ doing here? In this house, in this camp? Last time I checked, and I really don't, this place was for demigods who all have the same sappy story of how they were chased by monsters until they practically stumbled on the hill and were discovered by either a satyr or another bratty camper? Since when did the invitation extend to rogue _wizards_?"

Him saying that felt like a slap to the face; I could feel my hands curling into fists as I tried to control my growing irritation.

"I'm not a _rogue_ for you information. Those idiots wouldn't last an hour trying to figure out how to make something appear and disappear like a cheap, sleazy magician you hire for a kid's birthday party. And seemingly, the invitation was extended for a while, or were you too drunk or passed out to notice?" Uggh, I hate when people do that: they stereotype anyone who says they're a 'wizard' thinking we all wear those stupid pointy hats like Merlin or have freaking wands like Harry Potter. Chiron paled slightly at my words and said as if he were scolding a small child that, "this is Mr. D, the camp director." I snorted and rolled my eyes in response. Mr. D laughed a wheezy, humorless laugh.

"Looks like we got a feisty one on our hands, or more like on your hands, Chiron, since I'm presuming you're the one who allowed her to enter campgrounds." He snorted and took a swig of his drink. "Never thought I'd see the day." He walked closer to us and peered at me like I was gum on the bottom of his sandal or something. I returned the gaze, not backing down. His eyes blazed when he spoke.

"I would watch your mouth, _Infinite_. Be grateful that I've allowed your mere presence in this forsaken camp, rather than kick you out, which I can in a matter of seconds and send you back to your own kind."

He turned to Chiron and spoke in an emotionless tone saying, "I would _definitely_ keep an eye out for this one; I fear that you aren't fully aware of just how powerful her aura is and just how truly destructive she is. She's you responsibility now." With saying all that, he abruptly turned and walked away, leaving Chiron staring wide-eyed at me asking if I was okay and me standing in the exact same spot, breathing heavily and still riled up from his words.


End file.
